step-siblings in love
by KellyXOXO
Summary: Randys father Hunter married his girlfriend. And now Randy has a stepsister. The problem is Randy is totaly into her. What will happen?
1. new girlfriend?

**Chapter 1: new girlfriend?**

* * *

Randy came downstairs and waited for Kelly. Her mom and her moved to Miami just for Hunter and Kelly is the new one in school.

"you take Kelly with to school right?" Hunter looked at him.

Randy noded and saw Kelly came down the steps wearing a tight jeans and a strepless top in purple.

_"why is she so hot." _Randy thought to himself and shoke his feelings off "ready to go?"

Kelly noded and kissed her mothers cheek "see you later byr Hunter" she walked out with him and they got in Randys hummer.

"god I love this car" Kelly smiled and got in. Randy looked at her and smiled.

_"she likes cars and his hot damn"_ he thought "are you nervous?" Randy started the car and drove off.

"just a little I hope you dont leave me alone" she turned her head to him.

Randy chuckled and shoke his head "trust me the girls wont leave your side"

"..the girls?"

"yeah Maryse and Kaitlyn you will met them."

* * *

**at school**

The siblings got out the car and Randy walked her over to his friends "guys this is Kelly my-"

"new girlfriend? wow shes hot" Maryse slaped his arm "ow" he rubed his arm.

Kelly blushed and looked down "no..I was gonna say my stepsister" Randy looked at her "hey always like that."

"damn your bad..but Mike is right shes pretty hot" John whisperd in Randys ear and smirked "I´m John."

"nice to met you" Kelly said and looked around.

"let us show you around" Kaitlyn said pulled her with them "I´m Kaitlyn this is Maryse."

"nice to met you aswell" Kelly said looking back to Randy.

"I told ya!" he yelled after her.

"you are so out of luck Orton" Mike laughed "shes your type but now shes your stepsister."

"shut up Mike" Randy looked after her "and yes I know."

Kelly got her locker and out her stuff in it. She closed it as she got finished and saw a tall muscular man standing there "can I help you."

"oh you deffenetly can sweey" Kelly rolled her eyes and turned to walk away "hey hey hey where you going?" Dave grabed her arm.

"let me go" Kelly looked at him.

"I saw you earlier with Orton and his looser friends one day in school and already fucking around thats what I call a bitch."

Randy came by and grabed him by his shirt "shes my sister you dumbass and if I see you touching her again I will kick your ass all over the field."

"Randy..stop it" Kelly pulled him away from him "he isnt worth it."

Dave fixed his shirt and left. Randy looked down to her "..did he hurt you?"

Kelly shoke her head "no" Randy noded and walked with her to class.

Randy, Mike and John had a free class and stood outside by the feel.

"you liking her more then just a stepsister huh?" Mike turned to him.

"what?..no! I just..I think..yeah..shes..hot..damn why dont I have luck..with women?" he turned his head to Mike and John "why is that?"

Mike looked at John and John to Randy "I..cant tell you this Randy maybe theres someone else out there for you?"

"great and where is she then?"

John and Mike looked at eachother "I..dont know" Mike shruged "somewhere."

* * *

**after school at the beach**

Randy sat on his towal looking around "why does the girls always take that long?"

"they are girls what do you espect." John said and saw Kaitlyn coming there way "..wow."

"sorry I´m late didnt know what bikini to wear." Kaitlyn said and sat down next to John "where are the others?"

"right here" Maryse and Kelly came at the same time "Maryse toke me with her" Kelly said taking off her shirt.

Randy looked at her and bit on his lip. Mike smirked and looked at Randy "hey! chicken fight or what."

"oh yes!" Maryse said and walked in the water with Mike.

John smiled at Kaitlyn and walked with her. Kelly looked at Randy "want to be on my shoulder?" Randy asked.

Kelly noded and walked with him. Randy got in the water and kneed down a little. He held his hands to Kelly for support. Kelly toke a deep breath "maybe I´m to heavy for you."

Randy turned to her "are you serious? get on my shoulders now."

"but Randy I´m not sure you can car-"

"alright enough now" Randy said and moved under the water.

Kelly looked around confused "what the hell" Randy got up and had Kelly on his shoulder. Kelly grabed his hands and looked at him.

"now if you dont win I will get you grounded somehow." Kelly laughed and smacked his head a little.


	2. you wanted to kiss me

**Chapter 2:you wanted to kiss me**

* * *

Randy and Kelly just got home from spending the whole day with his friends. And by the way Kelly and Randy won the chicken fight. Kelly and Randy walked in the house and saw bags by the door.

"mom..Hunter?" Kelly asked looking around.

Stephanie walked over "oh hey you two" she smiled "um we can explain."

Randy looked at her confused "we´re..not moving are we?"

"no no um your dad and I..we´re flaying for new york for a week..couse of work I hope its ok for you two?"

_"one whole week with Kelly alone? JACKPOT"_ Randy thought "no I dont."

Kelly shruged "I dont either."

"no party no boys for you" Hunter said looking at Kelly.

"..excuse me?"

"no I guess you heard me..Randy will look after you we dont want you to get pregnant."

"oh honey shes virgin so she wont sleep with anyone" Stephanie said.

Kellys face turned red "mom! can we..keep that private please..god" she run upstairs in her room. Randy looked after her but smiled on the inside.

Stephanie coverd her mouth "ups."

"I´ll go check on her" Randy said and walked up to Kellys room "Kell?" he knocked lightly on her door "can I come in?"

Kelly walked over to the door but didnt open "only if you dont laugh."

Randy smiled a little "no I wont..I promise" Kelly opend the door a little and ran back to her bed. Randy walked in and closed her door. He walked to her bed and sat down.

"why did you run upstairs?" Randy looked at her.

Kelly turned to him and showed her tears running down her cheeks "are you serious asking me that question? What would you do if your mother would talk about your private life?"

"Kell..I was once virgin too..everyone was..you just didnt find the right one yet."

Kelly shruged her shoulder "still nobody has the right to talk about others privacy."

Randy noded "your right but you dont have to be embarresst by that." he moved her hair behind her ear and lifted her head up "ok?"

Kelly noded and looked up to him as he let go off his face. Randy looked in her beautiful blue ocean eyes and felt sparks in his stomach. For some seconds Randy could forget that shes his step sister. Randy slowly leand in but Kelly backed up a little. "w..what are you doing?"

"um..I-"

"you wanted to kiss me" she looked at him shocked.

"what no!"

Stpehanie knocked on the door and came in. Randy jumped up and looked to the door "dinner is ready you coming?."

Kelly ran her hand threw her hair and got up aswell "yeah."

"and I´m sorry alright hes my husband now I think he can know that."

"alright..mom! enough now" she said going downstairs."

Stephanie sighned and looked at Randy "I didnt do anything..right?"

"..well..I dont want to talk about my..sex life when Kellys with me or you..I think it should be private just between you too but now..I know it too so...I dont let any guy come near her."

"thats amazing thank you" Stephanie said and walked down stairs with Randy.

Randy smiled to himself "your very welcome."

* * *

**in the night**

Kelly sat in the kitchen on the counter she couldnt sleep at all. Her mom embarresst her so bad that she had to think about it. She drunk her bottle of water down and heard someone came down the steps. It was Randy he walked to the fridge and opend it. He jumped as he saw Kelly sitting there.

"god damn it..why dont you turn a light on or something."

Kelly laughed "no I like it better that way" the light of the fridge shined on Randy and she could see his perfect body. She looked at it and blushed. Kelly shoke the feelings off and looked out the window.

Randy turned his head a little to her and looked at her beautiful long legs and her body. She looked so pretty with her hair up. He closed the fridge and walked to her "what are you looking at?"

"nothing" Kelly turned her face to him and looked at him.

"now the house is all for us..what do you say tomorrow a party?"

"its saturday I´m in of course" she smiled.

"no boys no virginity lost no anythin."

Kelly rolled her eyes and slaped his arm "shut up..its already embarressing enough ok."

Randy looked at her and noded "alright."

Kelly noded aswell and looked at him _"why..is he looking like that..hes so hot omg Kelly what are you thinking."_

"..you ok?"

Kelly snapped out of it and noded her head " couldnt..be better I I mean."

Randy smiled at her "relax" he moved a little closer.

Kelly noded and toke a deep breath. Her eyes wanderd to his lips then back to his eyes. Kelly leand in and kissed him. Randy was shocked but happy. Why did she kiss him? Does she has the same feeling for him? She pulled away and looked at him. Kelly coverd her mouth and jumped of the counter.

"I...I´m..sorry...good night" she run up to her room and locked it. "oh..my..god.."

Randy touched his lips and looked after her "wow."


	3. you cant couse it never happend

**Chapter 3: you cant couse it never happend**

* * *

Kelly was already finished for the party but she didnt wanted to go downstairs. The kiss betweenherself and Randy was way over the line. How can she even look him in the eyes. Kelly heard the doorbell ring and ring and ring hoping they are much people so she wont able to see Randy. She was about to open her door when someone opend it and hit the door right on her nose.

"oh shit..I´m so sorry" the guy looked at her "are you ok?"

Kelly held her nose and noded "I´m fine" she looked up to him "..who are you? I never saw you with Randy around."

"oh yeah..I´m not good friends with Randy I´m Seth..Rollins."

"Kelly..Randys step-sister" she shoke his hand.

"your nose is bleeding a little..come on lets go downstairs."

Kelly noded and followed him downstairs. Once they got there Randys eyes felt straight to them. Seth dabbed her nose gently to wipe the blood away. Kelly giggled and shoke her head which made him chuckled "what is it?"

"I dont know" she toke the napkin and threw that in the trash "want to dance?" Kelly looked at him.

Seth noded "sure" he walked with her where the others were dancing. Kelly completly ignored Randy. But she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"why..is she doing that" Randy turned to Mike "she kissed me and now this."

Mike shruged "maybe she trys to move on..Orton if you two are together and your parents will find out..there is gonna be so much trouble coming to you two."

"I know that but still..when she kissed me..it felt right..but also wrong..why did she even kiss me?"

"well I guess couse she likes you too?" Mike rolled his eyes.

He watched them closly. Seths hands were running over her body and stoped by her hips. Randy just wanted to walk over and punch the hell out of Seth. He just cant stand the guy couse hes friends with Dave. Randy put his beer away and walked over to Michelle. He wanted to make Kelly jealous "dance with me."

Michelle looked at him confused "oookay..you never dance" she laughed but grabed his hands "why now?"

"I just want to alright" Randy and Michelle walked to the others close to Kelly and Seth.

Michelle rolled her eyes and held his placed them on her hips and Michelle started to move them in circles and side to side. Randy bit his bottom lip and moved closer to her. Michelles back touching his body. Randy moved her hair to one side and kissed her shoulder.

Kelly looked over and got jealous she didnt even wanted to. She toke a deep breath and turned to Seth. He smiled at her and run his hands over her butt. Kelly wraped her arms around him and moved her waist close to his. Randy looked over _"one more move and I´ll be the hell out of you"_ he thought and let go off Michelle "excuse me."

Seth leand down and kissed her. Kelly felt uncomfortable and pulled away. He looked at her confused but before he could say anything he got pushed away from her "no one touches her alright."

"hey we were just dancing Randy" Kelly got between them.

"we´re talking upstairs" he grabed her hand and toke her upstairs.

Mike sat there and run his hand threw his hair "Randy what got into you."

Randy pushed her lightly in his room and closed the door. Kelly walked around his room "what the hell is your problem?!"

"my problem is that you kissed me 6 hours before and now your...making out with that ugly kid named Seth" Randy snaped and walked closer to her.

"hes not ugly and I can dance with who ever I want! I´m not a baby!" Kelly walked closer to him too.

"yeah but not with him! I saw his hands all over you this was disgusting!

"are you jealous or what!"

"yes because he can have you and I dont!" Randy looked at her and Kelly looked at him "that..shouldnt came out of my mouth."

"listen this little kiss..between us..is never happend ok" Kelly looked down.

"no it did happend I still can taste your soft lips on mine."

"oh you cant couse it never happend" she looked at him.

"yes..it did."

"no...it di-" Randy had enough. He leand down and kissed her. Then he pulled immediatley and looked at her.

Kelly opend her eyes and kissed him again. Randy put his hands on her cheeks and deepend the kiss. He picked her up and sat down by the edge on his bed. Kelly wraped her arms around his neck and keept on kissing him. She felt his tongue licking lightly over her lips begging to get in her mouth. Kelly opend her mouth a little and let her tongue touching his a little. Randy run his hands over her butt, making her come even closer to his body. Kelly enjoyed it. They both knew it was wrong but..it felt so good. Kelly pulled away slowly and toke a deep breath.

Randy opend his eyes and looked at her "..yes it did."

"..what in the hell are we doing" she whisperd and run her hand threw her long blonde her.


	4. I m totally into you

**Chapter 4: I´m totally into you  
**

It was the next morning and Kelly didnt really got much sleep. She had to think about this hot..passionate kiss about Randy and her. Kelly sighned and cleaned up the living room. Everything downstairs was a mess from the living room to the kitchen even in there garden were the red plastic cups. Kelly put her hair in a ponytail and yawend.

Randy came down and watched her a little. He looked at her long and skinny legs "want me to help you?"

Kelly turned around and looked at him. He only weared his short and his perfect abs were showing "um...y..yeah..you...could..start outside."

He walked over to Kelly and toke a garbage bag from her. Kelly didnt look at him and keept pn cleaning "hey..." she froze "this yesterday was..maybe wrong but..it felt...really good..at least for me. I dont know how you feel about it."

Kelly finally turned to him "if anybody..and I mean anybody finds out we´re going into prison" Randy laughed and shoke his head "why are you laughing?"

"Kell we´re not going into prison if they doo they will yell and scream at us and we probably get seperate from eachother."

"its bad enough" Kelly looked at him "..I mean..the..scream and shouting part" she looked away.

"sure you did" Randy walked over to her and stood close behind her "why dont you just admit the feelings you have towards me?"

Kelly closed her head "can we..not talk about that please."

Randy just noded. He walked out to the garden and cleand it.

Kelly turned her head slowly to him and sighned. She walked outside and looked at him "I´m sorry but..this never happend to me..I dont know how to handle it."

He turned to her "I know..I feel the same.." Randy looked up and felt the rain dall down "lets go inside" he put his hand on her hip and walked her inside. Randy close the doors and closed the curtains "looks like its about to storm."

Kelly closed the windows "I hate thunder" she mumbled and keept on cleaning.

* * *

The day was over. Kelly and Randy had spend the day with cleaning here and there. The thunderstorm was getting worse. Randy said in his bed he hadnt talk to Kelly for hourse and it killed him. He got up and walked to her room. Her door was a little bit open. He stood by the doorheard her singning.

**Ever wonder about whats hes doing how it all turned to lies. Sometimes I think thats its better to never ask why. Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame where there is the flame someones bound to get burned, but just because it burns doesnt mean your gonna die you´ve gotta get up and try try try..**

**Try by Jessie**

Randy knocked on the door and walked in "..hey."

Kelly turned her head to him and got up fast "oh..hi..whats up?"

"..nice voice..ever thought you go to X-Factor?" he smirked.

"ha..ha really funny" she smiled and laid back down on her bed "what you wanted?"

Randy shruged and laid down next to her "I was thinking about you" Kelly gave him a look "no seriously I was."

Kelly turned her body to him and pulled the covers over them "why?" she whisperd.

"I´m totally into you" he whisperd back and turned his body to her "I know we cant date or anything..but-"

She leand in and gave him a kiss. Kelly smiled a little and turned her back to him. Randy was confused but smiled. He moved closer to her and put his one arm over her waist. Randy felt her butt in his spot and her back on his warm body. He leand down and kissed her neck once "we..could..keep it a secret?" Kelly closed her eyes and noded a little "..r...really?"

She turned to him and kissed him deeply. Randy kissed back and held her close. Kelly put her hand on his cheek. Randy smiled into the kiss and run his fingertips over her leg. He pulled away from the kiss and started picking her neck with kisses. Kelly leand her head back and enjoyed it. She knew it was from but it felt so good.

His soft lips over her soft skin. And his hands all over her body. Kelly felt his hand moving under her top making her arch her back a little.

"do you..sleep with me hear..tonight?"

Randy stop kissing her neck and looked at her "do you want me too?" Kelly noded "alright..you scared of thunder?"

"just a little bit" Kelly smiled and cuddled into his arms.


	5. nothing to need repeat

**Chapter 5: nothing to need repeat**

* * *

The weekend was over and the Helmsleys returned home. Randy and Kelly acted like nothing happend. Kelly was really nervous to face her mom and lie to her. She never lied to her mom, never. But if they would find out about them..they probably tear them apart and thats not what they want.

"hey um our class is doing the last ride for 6 days and we´re going to Paris you need to sign the papers" Randy handed his hand Kellys to them.

"do you even get along with all the subjects honey?" Stephanie looked at her daughter and signed the paper.

Kelly noded "perfect dont have problems."

Hunter noded "wish Randy would be like that." Randy looked at him "hey!" Hunter laughed" now go to school dont want you two to be late" Hunter said and handed Randy the papers.

Kelly and Randy left for school. Randy drove as always as the were out of sight Randy turned into a corner and stopped. Kelly moved on his lap and kissed him, finally. Randy smiled in the kiss and kissed her back. She placed her hands on his cheeks and Randys hands moved to her hips.

Randy felt his phone vibration and pulled away slowly. Kelly smiled and kissed his neck.

"Kell" he chuckled and picked up "whats up?"

"where are you class starts in 5 minutes" John said over the phone.

"c..coming?" Randy stutterd and watched Kelly.

"whats up with you? Your voice is cracking."

"nothing we´ll be right there" Randy hung up "we´re gonna be late" he kissed the side of her neck.

Kelly grouned and sat down on the passenger seat "fine."

* * *

**In school**

"so are you gonna join?" Maryse looked at Kelly.

"I dont know..cheerleading its..its just not my thing you know."

Kaitlyn put her arm around her "oh come on..there are guys in hot uniforms" she smiled "just pretend John with his shirt off..omg" Kaitlyn said dreamly.

Kelly laughed and shoke her head "do you like him or something?"

Kaitlyn blushed but shoke her head "nahhh..like a brother."

Maryse laughed "sure you do" signs Kellys name on the board.

"Maryse-"

"ladies..what are you signing up to?" John looked at them.

"cheerleading what else" Maryse smiled and gave Mike a kiss.

"you joining too?" Randy looked at Kelly.

"well..the thing is..not really..but..her" Kelly pointed to Maryse "sign me in."

Randy bit his bottom lip and looked at her up and down. Kelly in a cheerleadin uniform. He smirked and shoke his head. Seth came to Kelly and gave her a quick hug "hey" he smiled "can I talk to you for a second?"

"um yeah sure" she noded and walked away from her friends "what is it?"

"they kinda look cute dont you think?" Kaitlyn told Maryse and watched Kelly and Seth closely.

Randy glared at Kaitlyn for saying that, he looked over and watched them aswell.

"as I kissed you..why did you pull away I thought you wanted it too?"

Kelly ran her hand threw her hair "I..just felt uncomfortable..and I really want us to be friends."

Seth looked around "..why the hell were you then dancing with me like that."

"it was just a dance nothing more" Kelly shruged her shoulders and keept pn looking at him "sorry..if I made you feel that we..had something but..I didnt "she said softly.

He glared her "watever go fine someone else to fuck with."

Kellys yaw droped. She slapped him right across the face. Why did he say something like this? It was just a dance. She walked back to the others.

Randy looked at her "what did he say."

"nothing to need repeat..can we go now?"

He glared back to Seth. Steh rubed his cheek and saw Randy looking his way. He toke his feets in his hands and ran off which made John and Mike laugh out loud.

* * *

Kelly was about to get in the the girls bathroom when someone pulled her in an empty class room. He locked at the door and leand her against the wall next to the door. She looked up and saw Randy stood close to her. There bodys touching, his thumb stroked over her soft cheek "what did he say to you?" he whisperd.

She turned her head away "like I said nothing to repeat alright I need to go to class" Randy moved his hands to the side of her head so she cant move "Randy..please" Kelly looked to the ground.

Randy shoke his head and lifted her head up slowly "no chance" he leand down and kissed her softly. Kelly closed her eyes, moving her lips with his. She placed rubed her hand lightly over his body, making him want her even more. Randy moved his hands all over her body, making her moan softly into the kiss.

He pulled away and started kissing her neck. Kelly leand her head back and enjoyed his lips touching her skin. Randy opend his eyes and kissed along her yaw line. Kelly felt his hand moving into her jeans and a shiver got over her. She grabed his hand and looked at him "dont..do that" she whisperd.

Randy looked at her and noded "sorry" he pulled his hand away and steped back a little. Kelly fixed her clothes and ran her hand threw her long blonde her "you ok?" Kelly noded and gave him another kiss.

"lets go to class" Randy noded and followed her.


	6. Paris

**Chapter 6: Paris**

* * *

Today was the day were Randys class are flying to Paris. Randy already knew he head to share a room with his sister. Since they are siblings nothings going to happen. Well they thought wrong. Everyone was at the airpot.

"be careful alright" Stephanie huged Kelly "Randy will share a room with you at least I dont have to be worried you sleeping with a boy then.

Kelly rolled her eyes and huged her back "watever mom bye Hunter."

Hunter gave her a hug aswell "6 days in Paris I cant believe that.

They all said there goodbye and got into the airplane. Kelly sat in the middle of Kaitlyn and Maryse.

* * *

Few hourse later they got there. They all drove straight to there hotel. Kelly couldnt believe how beatiful everything was and huge it was already dark which made everything more macigcal.

The teachers walked around gave everyone there room keys. Maryse shared a room with Kaitlyn and of course Mike with John. Randy was happy to spend time with Kelly alone in one bed. They all walked to there room "ready?" Randy looked at Kelly who noded. He unlocked the door and walked in with her.

Kellys yaw droped it was beautiful. Randy grabed there bags and brought them in. He closed the door and as he turned around he saw Kelly jumping on the bed which made him laugh.

"its really soft and huge" Kelly looked out the window and saw the big eifelturm. She felt strong arms wraped her around her waist.

"its beautiful isnt it?" he whisperd in her ear and kissed the side of her neck once. Kelly nodded and out her hands over his "lets go sleep its late and we´re both tired."

Kelly noded, she grabed one of her bag and headed to the bathroom. Randy smiled to himself, couldnt wait to see what she would wear. He pulled off his shirt and shorts only leaving him in a black pants. Kelly made her hair into a ponytail and came out slowly.

She felt Randys eyes never left hers which made her even more nervous then she already was. Randy ran his hand threw his hair, he couldnt believe how beautiful she is even without make up "you..want to sleep by the window..or..the..other side?"

"window sounds good" she said softly and walked over to her side. Kelly put some of her clothes in the closet.

"we can do this tomorrow we dont need to do it now Kell" Randy got into the bed and moved his hands behind his head. Kelly turned to him and looked at his perfect abs and biceps. She got into the bed and pulled the sheets over herself and Randy.

Randy smiled softly and moved closer to her. He pulled her gently in his arm and held her close to him. It felt great, her hot soft skin against his. He felt Kellys breath on his chest, which was giving him shivers.

"good night" he whisperd and kissed the top of her head.

Kelly looked up and kissed his cheek "good night."

But one question is bothering Randy should he ask her? Randy looked at her. He toke her hand and lifted her head up gently "can I ask you something?"

"of course" she whisperd and looks in his eyes "what is it?"

Randy looked in hers aswell and gave her a small kiss "could you...imagine..your first time...with me?" he stutterd. Randy didnt know how else to ask. Kellys face turned and looked away. Randy felt uncomfortable and shoke his head "I´m sorry shouldnt have ask."

"no its alright..its just I´m kind of shy to talk about this I mean..when it happens..it happens and..I would...love..you..to be my..first one" she slowly moved her eyes to his.

He smiled softly and gave her another kiss "thanks..for answering."

Kelly closed her eyes and leand her forhead against his "your welcome" she smiled.


	7. no risk no fun

**Chapter 7: no risk no fun  
**

Kelly was in the shower,letting the hot water hitting on her body. She moved her hair back and let the water hit her face. Why is she so into Randy. This feeling he gets inside her stomach when hes near her and even more when hes touching, kissing her. Shes so in love with came in and saw her threw the shower. Not exactly but her body. He toke off his shorts and gotin the shower. Kelly heard the door closedand turned around immedietly. She opend her eyes and found her step brother right infront on her. Kelly moved her arms infront of her chest and looked down. Her cheeks turned pink. As she realised where shewas looking at, her face got red and she closed her eyes. Randy lifted her head up gently and kissed her softly. Kelly didnt really know what to do. They were both in the shower, naked. She kissed him back but didnt moved her arms from her chest.

Randy moved his hands over her body, bringing her closer to his body. Kelly pulled away a little and leand her forhead against his. She toke a deep breath and moved her arms. Her hands carried his cheek softly as she kissed him again. Randy moved his hands to her tights and picked her up gently. He leand her back against the wall, making Kellys legs wrap around his waist. Kelly hands ran softly over his intire back, making him want her even more. Randy started kissing her neck, when he realised how far they already were.

"do you want me to stop?" he whisperd in her ear, kissing along her yaw line. And to his surprise she shoke her head no.

He let out a small smirk and moved his hands to her butt. Kelly bit her bottom lip and kissed his shoulder. Randy had never liked a girl like Kelly, maybe it wasnt even likeing anymore. And Kelly, nobody has ever touched her like Randy was doing. He was gently and softly but also intense which she really loved about him. Kelly reached her hand out and turned off the water. Randy slowly pulled away from her, it was hard couse he didnt wanted to stop giving her the pleasure.

Kelly got off his arms slowly and ran her hands softly over his chest. Randy reached back and grabed a big white towal. He wraped it around Kelly and looked in her blue eyes. Kelly gave him a small kiss and huged him tightly. He smiled, Randy wrapedhis arms around her and walked with her out of the shower. Randy toke another towal and wraped it around it waist.

"this was the best shower I´ve ever had" he leand down and kissed her. Kelly giggled and pushed him away a little. "hey" he grabed her hand gently and pulled her close "..you dont have to be shy around me..remember we cant tell anyone..and I wont" Randy lookedat her and walked to the door.

"Randy?" Kelly saw he turned to her and let the towal drop "..maybe..you could help me not to be shy around you."

Randy moved his eyes all over her body and noded "um.. ..I guess..what did you say?"

Kelly laughed and wrapped the towal back around her body "I guess you heard me."

Randy let out a smirks and walkedout of the bathroom. Kelly smiled to her self and got herself ready.

* * *

The class were in the park the whole day. Kelly loved it here. True it sucked that shecouldnt hold hand with Randy or share kisses with him but it was the most beautiful park she has ever seen. She hated the girls who had an eye on Randy she could just ran over and beat the shit out of them but she had to controll herself. Kelly walked over to a small bridge and looked down into the water. Why is everythingso complicated? What would other people do when they are falling for a family member? She shoke those thoughts away when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Kelly turned her head and saw Randy standing there.

"what are you doing they might see us?" Kelly whisperd and looked to the others but they were way to busy to make pictures.

"realx no risk no fun" he smirked and kissed her cheek. Randy pulled out his phone and toke a picture.

Kelly coverd her face and laughed "I hate making pictures."

Randy laughed and kissed her softly. Kelly moved her small hands to his cheeks and kissed him back. He held up his phone and toke a picture of them again. Kelly pulled away slowly and toke his phone "stop please."

"alright "he noded "lets go back to the others" Kelly noded and let go off Randy as they walked back to the others.

Randy loved to watched Kelly smiling and laughing with the girls. Her laugh was just so cute and catching. He smiled when he thought about her, everytime.

* * *

The class was getting ready for eating dinner but when the teacher knocked on the door he lied.

"Kelly doesnt feel very well and I would like to be with her ifs no problem."

"no of course not she should go sleep maybe it will help."

Randy noded and wished them fun at looked to him "why did you say this? I´m feeling great actually."

"yes maybe but I want to spend time with you alone. I cant touch or kiss you in the day so I want you in the night and evening all the time"he smiled and wraped his armsaround her neck.

"aww your such a sweetheart you know that right" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know" Kelly rolled her eyes and walked away from him "what are we doing instead?"

Kelly shruged and let herself fall on the bed "I have no idea."

Randy musterd her body and laid down on top of her "but I have" he whisperd.

Kelly shoke her head "no chance..I´m scared to do that...I heard people say it hurts."

"it does...but..only for a moment..when you get used the pushing it wont anymore"he moved her hair behind her ear "..I love you...Kelly" he whisperd.

Kelly looked into his deep blood eyes "..and I love you Randy."


End file.
